


X for soft kiss, O for hard punch

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Chanyeol sadece Do Kyungsoo’nun dikkatini çekebilmek için öğrenci konseyi başkanlığına adaylığını koyar. Kyungsoo ise kazanmayı gerçekten istiyordur.





	X for soft kiss, O for hard punch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [X for soft kiss, O for hard punch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362178) by daekachu. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

“Neden aday oluyorsun, Park?”

Park Chanyeol uzun bedenini arkadaki sıraya yasladı ve başını yana eğerek en yakın arkadaşının eğlenen ifadesine baktı. Pekâlâ, Oh Sehun ne kadar eğlenen bir ifadeye sahip olabilirse tabi.

“Ne demek istiyorsun? Kimse-benim-kadar-sinirli-olamaz Do Kyungsoo’ya rakip olma şansını neden kaçırayım?” Chanyeol tüm odada yankılanan bir kahkaha koyuverdi. Sınıf arkadaşları çalışmalarını böldükleri için onlara tersçe bakarken Sehun utanmış görünüyordu.

“Sıkı popolu Kyungsoo demek istemeyesin, her gün poposunu kesiyorsun da. Hepimiz ondan hoşlandığını biliyoruz.” Sehun en yakın arkadaşının yanına otururken soğukkanlıca söyledi. Chanyeol yeniden seslice gülerek birkaç başın kendilerine dönüp ‘shh’ demesine neden oldu. “Neden bu kadar gürültücüsün, Park, kütüphanedeyiz. Kapa çeneni.” Sehun mırıldandı.

Chanyeol hoşnutsuzca ses çıkardı ve ödevine baktı. “O zaman beni güldürmeyi kes. O küçük, çelimsiz embesilden nasıl hoşlanabilirim?”

“Hala embesil diyen kişi.”

Chanyeol yeniden seslice kahkaha attı ama bu sefer dışarı atıldılar, Sehun kitaplarını alamamıştı bile. Bir daha Park’ı kütüphanede çalışmaya davet etmemeyi aklına not etti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Tanrı aşkına, Kyungsoo, gerçekten bu kadar çok poster yaptın mı?”

“Sızlanmayı kes Baekhyun ve bana bir parça daha bant ver.”

Do Kyungsoo kendisine hırslı demezdi. Ama yapacağım dediği şeyi yapacağını ve görevini başarana kadar vazgeçmeyeceğini biliyordu. Pek çok arkadaşı bunun onun albenisi olduğunu söyleyebilirdi ancak Baekhyun gibi diğerleri inadına vurgu yaparlardı ve bu her zaman hoş olmazdı. Şu anda kollarını dolduran ağır posterlerin görüşünü kapattığı gibi. Tökezlemeden hareket edemiyordu.

“Kyungsoo, posterleri koridorlara asmaya iznimiz var mı? Müdür birkaç ay önce buna karşı kural koymamış mıydı?” Baekhyun zayıf kollarındaki posterlerle cebelleşerek sordu.

“O öğrenci konseyi başkanı seçimlerinden önceydi o yüzden anlayacağından eminim.” Kyungsoo yeni poster asarken tereddüt etmeden cevapladı.

“Vay canına, Do Kyungsoo kurallara karşı geliyor. Bu günü göreceğimi asla düşünmezdim.”

Okulun haylazından başkasına ait olamayacak bir ses gelince Kyungsoo burnunu hoşnutsuzca kırıştırdı.

“Park,” tek kelimeyle selamlayarak başka bir poster aldı.

“Ah, her zamanki gibi samimi karşılama!” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un kollarından bir poster alarak söyledi ve gözleriyle hızlıca tasarımı taradı. “Küçük, cüce arkadaşının—“ Hey! Ben Kyungsoo’dan uzunum! “—bu yarışma için kölen olması. Beni şaşırtmaya devam ediyorsun.”

“Ne istiyorsun Park?” Kyungsoo devam etti ve Chanyeol’un varlığı onu sıkıyormuş gibi iç çekti. Ortadan bir anda kaybolsa çok hoşuna giderdi böylece kampanyasına devam edebilirdi.

“Bana bakmayacak mısın bile?” Kyungsoo çocuksuluğuna gözlerini devirdi ve başını çevirdiğinde gözleri neredeyse yuvalarından fırlayacaktı—

“Saçını mı boyadın?” ağzı açık kalmıştı. Chanyeol’un saçları öncekinden daha açık tondaydı ama koyu gri perçemleri gözlerinin üzerine düşüyordu. Baekhyun daha az etkilenmiş görünüyordu çünkü Chanyeol’un sağ kolu dövmelerle kaplıyken saç boyaması ne kadar şaşırtıcı olabilirdi?

“Gerçekten… seni şaşırtan şey bu—“

“Evet, hoşuna gitti mi?” Chanyeol ağzını genişçe açarak sordu. Kyungsoo gözlerini kısarak baktı ve Chanyeol onun nefretle mi yoksa gözlüklerini unuttuğundan mı öyle baktığını merak ediyordu.

“Büyükbabaya benzemişsin.” Chanyeol’un gülümsemesi soldu. “Saçlarını boyamakla bana karşı kazanabileceğini düşünüyorsan, başka bir şey bulmalısın.” Kyungsoo iç şokundan çıktıktan sonra işine geri döndü.

Chanyeol dudak büktü. “Peki, her neyse. Sıkıcı siyah saçlarınla herkes gibi normal göründüğünden dolayı kıskanıyorsun ve ben ise seks tanrısı gibi görünüyorum. Sonra görüşürüz, küçük sevgili.” Posteri omzunun üstünden attığında Kyungsoo yeniden burnunu kırıştırdı ve ‘kaba şey’ diye mırıldandı; Baekhyun’u ittirince kollarındaki posterler her yere saçıldı. Baekhyun’un düşerken attığı çığlıktan dolayı değil ama aniden beline dolanan kollardan ve rakibinin kulağındaki nefesinden dolayı yerinden sıçramıştı Kyungsoo.

“İyi şanslar, ihtiyacın olacak.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un gözüne yumruğu çakacakken yeniden konuştu.

“Oh, ayrıca yazım yanlışı yapmışsın, ben diyeyim de.”

Öğrenci Konseyi Başkanı – Do Kungsoo!

“Kendi adını yanlış mı yazdın?” Baekhyun yerde gülme krizine girmişti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Kyungsoo, bu sefer gözlükleri takılıydı, başını kaldırmış koridorda ilerliyordu. Dünkü poster fiyaskosuna dair en ufak utanç gösterirse Park’ın bunu asla yanına bırakmayacağını biliyordu.

Tüm öğrencileri parlak bir gülümsemeyle, sınıf arkadaşlarını doksan derece eğilerek ve öğretmenlerini tatlı bir ‘günaydın’ mesajıyla selamlıyordu. Bunu yapabilirdi. Onun gibi tatlı birisinin Park Chanyeol gibi belaya kaybetmesi imkansızdı. Aklında düşüncelerle köşeyi dönerken yüzü bir bedene gömüldü.

Yere düşerken daha çok acımasın diye bir el başını tuttu ama tüm yüzü yanıyordu.

Gözlerini açtığında Chanyeol’un üzerine eğildiğini gördü.

“Kahretsin, iyi misin?” alçak sesi kulaklarında çok yüksek sesle çınlıyordu ve baş ağrısı katlanıyordu. Kyungsoo onu üzerinden atmaya çalıştı ama Chanyeol kıpırdamıyordu. Sanki koridorun ortasında garip bir pozisyonla yerde uzanmıyorlarmış gibi tuhaf bir ifadeyle kendisine bakıyordu; ilk ders henüz başlamamıştı. Uzun olanın kendisine yaklaştığını görünce gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Kalk üstümden, Park!” Chanyeol sonunda sersem halinden kurtularak geri çekildi ve yerdeki bir şeye odaklandı.

“Ah kahretsin…” Kyungsoo neye baktığını görmek için döndü ve kırılan gözlüğüyle yüzü kırmızı bir renk aldı.

“Seni kahrolası—“ hırladı. Gözlüğünü Chanyeol’un elinden aldı ve onu ittirdi. Hayır, iyi gidiyordu. Nazik ve tatlı davranıyordu; Park Chanyeol’u boğarak imajını kirletmeyecekti. Hayır, rahatlayacak, onun varlığını görmezden gelecek ve kendi yoluna bakacaktı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kıçını tekmelemeyince şaşırmış olmalıydı çünkü kısa olan hafifçe sersemlemesini saymazsak hızla ayağa kalktı, kırılmış gözlükleri elinde başını havaya kaldırdı ve Chanyeol ona çarpmamış gibi uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Gerçekten onun hatası değildi… Koridorda futbol oynamanın iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar veren Yixing'ti ve Chanyeol top Kyungsoo’nun yüzüne çarpmasın diye çabalıyordu! Tüm bedeniyle ona çarpmak istememişti.

Yixing ve Sehun topu aldıktan sonra sırıtarak yanına geldiler.

“Topu yakalamak için yakında bile değildin.” Sehun söyledi. Chanyeol inleyerek mermer zemine uzandı.

“Evet, her neyse.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Gözlüğüne ne oldu?” sıra arkadaşı iç çekerek oturunca sordu Jongin.

“Park Chanyeol oldu.” Kyungsoo cevap verdikten sonra kitabını çıkardı. Jongin başını ona acıyarak salladı.

Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo’dan bir yaş küçüktü ama yanlışlıkla bir üst sınıfa yerleştirilmişti. Sınıfta kalmak için istekte bulunacaktı ancak Kyungsoo ona yardım etmiş ve zor dersleri yolundan çekerse daha kolay olacağını söylemişti. Kyungsoo’nun yardımıyla sınıfta en iyi olduktan sonra Jongin, Kyungsoo’ya bağlanmıştı ve büyük olana hayranlık duyuyordu. Hisleri karşılıklıydı; Kyungsoo, Jongin’i küçük kardeşi gibi görüyordu ve ona çoğu arkadaşından iyi davranıyordu.

Maalesef çok sonraları Jongin’in Park Chanyeol’un üvey kardeşi olduğunu öğrenmişti. Bir gün ders vermek için genç olanın evine gitmiş ve ezeli düşmanının kirli ayaklarını yayarak koltukta oturduğunu görünce neredeyse gözleri yuvalarından fırlayacaktı.

“Naber, Dodoro.” Kyungsoo’nun yüzü hızla kızardı; endişeli bir Jongin hyungunun diğer hyunguna neden ters ters baktığını ve birbirleriyle yoğun bakış savaşına girdiklerini anlayamıyordu.

“Park,” Kyungsoo dişlerini sıktı. “Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

“Ben mi? Sen BENİM evimde ne yapıyorsun asıl?” Chanyeol sırıtarak sordu. Onun evi mi? Kyungsoo kafası karışarak Jongin’e döndü.

“Um… görüyorsun… Chanyeol benim üvey kardeşim.” Kyungsoo’nun kocaman açtığı gözleri altında titreyerek açıkladı Jongin.

“Üvey kardeşin mi?!” Kyungsoo neredeyse kapıdan çıkıp gidecekti. Ama neden burada olduğunu ve Jongin’e ders çalıştıracağını hatırladı. O yüzden bunu kabullendi ve evde geçirdiği süre boyunca Chanyeol’u tamamen görmezden geldi. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun dikkatini çekmeye çalışmıştı tabii ki. Jongin içecek almak ya da tuvalete gitmek için çıktığında sürekli Jongin’in odasına dalmıştı. Sürekli onu kızdırıyor, sınırlarını zorluyor ve koyduğu engelleri aşıyordu.

Neden Chanyeol kadar popüler birisinin onu rahatsız ederek zamanını harcadığını anlayamıyordu Kyungsoo.

Ayrıca neden Kim Jongin gibi bir meleğin Park Chanyeol’la akraba olduğunu da anlayamıyordu. Bunu diğerine söylediğinde gülümsemesinin solduğunu görünce neredeyse pişman olmuştu. Neredeyse. Bariz olanı söylediğinde neden üzülmeliydi? Onu her zaman rahatsız ediyordu; Kyungsoo hoşuna gidiyormuş gibi davranıyor değildi.

Ertesi hafta Chanyeol onu aramaya gelmemişti. Rahatlatıcı ama biraz da canını sıkan bir durumdu. Sürekli omzunun üstünden bakarken gergin ve paranoyak hissediyordu, Chanyeol neden bir anda durmuştu? Ancak ondan sonraki hafta Park eski haline geri dönmüştü; sürekli didişmeleri ve onları tanıyan herkesi rahatsız etmeleri de geri dönmüştü.

Dersten sonra Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun toparlanmasını bekledi ve sınıftan beraber ayrıldılar.

“Hey hyung, bugün bize gelmek ister misin? Yeni bir film aldım, beraber izleyebiliriz.” Jongin heyecanla söyledi. Kyungsoo’nun tereddüt ettiğini görünce hemen ekledi. “Eğer merak ediyorsan Chanyeol hyung evde olmayacak.”

Kyungsoo homurdandı ve kulakları utançla kızardı. “Merak etmiyordum. Chanyeol orada olsa da umursamazdım, orası kendi evi nasılsa.” Bir süre yürümeye devam ettiler ve Kyungsoo, Jongin’e cevap vermediğini hatırladı. “Ama tamam, gelebilirim. Chanyeol niye evde olmayacak peki?”

Jongin küstahça sırıttı. “Umursamadığını sanıyordum hyung.” Kyungsoo ona kaş çatarak şakayla ittirdi. “Şaka yapıyordum! Bu akşam bir partiye gidecekmiş, en azından bana öyle söyledi.”

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. Tabii ki de Park bunu yapardı. Öğrenci konseyi başkanlığını umursuyor muydu acaba? Ona göre her şey şaka mıydı?

Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun çatılan kaşlarını fark edince Chanyeol’u düşündüğünü düşündü ve hyungunun aklını dağıtmak için konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdi.

“İstersen yarın el ilanlarını dağıtmaya yardım ederim.” Jongin hafifçe zıplayarak söyledi. Kyungsoo gülümseyerek genç olanın saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Bu harika olur Jongin. Sensiz ne yapacağım?”

Biraz uzakta Baekhyun aniden saplanan (ihanet) acıyla göğsünü tuttu. “Oww, neydi bu?”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Dostum, bu partiyi sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum. Bu seferki gerçekten güzel olacak.” Sehun dar pantolonunun içinde şimi dansı yapmaya çalışırken söyledi.

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi.

“Bundan önce gittiğimiz üç tanesine de böyle demiştin ve hepsi çok sıkıcıydı.”  Yine de güzel bir kıyafet giydi, en azından kendini eğlendirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Dostum, ne oldu? Ne kadar sıkıcı olursa olsun sen bu partileri severdin. Kampanya için mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Kampanya mı? Ney? O nereden çıktı?” Chanyeol homurdanarak deri ceketini giydi. İkisi de sokağa çıkarak arabanın gelmesini beklemeye başladılar.

“Bilmem... Yarışmaya başladığından beri garip davranıyorsun, Kyu—“

Telefonu aniden titreyince cebinden çıkararak mesaja baktı.

**Kimden: Jongin**

**6:24pm**

_‘Hyung, bugün biraz daha dışarıda kalabilir misin? Kyungsoo hyung gelecek. TEŞEKKÜRLER!!’_

 

“Ne? Ne oldu?” Sehun, Chanyeol’un kaşlarının çatıldığını görünce sordu. Chanyeol dudaklarını büzerek Sehun’a döndü.

“Affedersin, bu gece gitmeyi düşünmüyorum.” Chanyeol arkasını döndü ve hızla bir taksi çevirerek atladı.

“Ne bu ya, Park?” Sehun taksi uzaklaşırken homurdandı. Soğukta tek başına kalınca titremeye başladı.

“Kahrolası pislik. Benim oyumu alamayacak.” Dudak büktü.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Kyungsoo ve Jongin filme başladıklarında kapıdaki anahtar sesini duydular. Jongin kimin gelebileceğini düşünürken şaşkınca bakıyordu. Chanyeol içeriye girerek koltuktaki ikiliye gözlerini dikti.

“Hyung? Ne yapıyorsun burada?” Jongin ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken söyledi. Oda aniden tuhaf, gergin bir havayla dolmuştu; Kyungsoo kollarını kavuşturarak Chanyeol’a bakmadı bile.

“Partiye gitmek istemedi canım.” Mırıldanarak anahtarlarını mutfak masasına attı ve odasına gitti.

Jongin kendi kendine mırıldandıktan sonra koltuğa geri döndü.

“Huh, bu çok garip. Tüm hafta boyunca bu partiden bahsediyordu.” Dedi Jongin. Kıkırdayarak gözlerini ekrandan ayırmayan Kyungsoo’ya çevirdi. “Bu seni rahatsız etmez, değil mi hyung? Gerçekten Chanyeol hyungun daha uzun süre dışarıda kalacağını ve hatta birisinin evinde kalacağını düşünüyordum yoksa seni yatıya kalman için zorlamazdım.”

Kyungsoo sonunda hafifçe gülümseyerek Jongin’in bacağına vurdu. “Endişelenme, yatıya kalacağım. Varlığı beni rahatsız etmiyor gerçekten. Haydi filmi izleyelim.”

Bu koca bir yalandı.

Chanyeol geri gelerek yanlarına oturmuş ve ayaklarını sehpaya uzatmıştı. En önemli sahnelerde mısırları seslice çiğniyor ve şeker kâğıtlarını açıyordu. Ama hiçbiri Kyungsoo elini mısır kâsesine uzattığında bileğinin en sevmediği kişi tarafından tutulmasından daha kötü değildi.

“Ne yapıyorsun.” Bir soru değildi. Kyungsoo tehdit dolu sesinden sonra Chanyeol’un bırakacağını düşünmüştü ancak Chanyeol filmden gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Kyungsoo bileğini kurtarmak için çabaladı ancak onun göründüğü gibi güçlü olduğunu anlayınca yararsız olduğunu kabullendi.

“Bırak, Park.” Dişlerini sıktı. Jongin filmin yarısında uyuyakalmıştı zaten ve Kyungsoo olay çıkarmak istemiyordu.

“Bırakırsam ne yapacaksın?” Chanyeol arsızca sırıttı. Kyungsoo iç çekerek elini kurtarmaktan vazgeçti.

“Bundan ne elde ediyorsun? Gerçekten, beni rahatsız etmek çok mu eğlenceli?” Chanyeol düşünüyormuş gibi davrandı ve sonra genişçe gülümseyerek başını hevesle salladı.

Kyungsoo bir yararı olmadığını anlamıştı o yüzden eli mısır kâsesi içinde ve bileği Chanyeol’un tutuşundayken geriye yaslandı. Filmi öyle izlemeye devam etti çünkü kendisini en çok delirten kişiyle izlemek zorunda kalsa da ilgisini çeken tek şey buydu.

Tam filme yeniden odaklanmışken bir başparmağın elinin üstünü okşadığına yemin edebilirdi. Hızla Chanyeol’a baktı ama diğeri filme dalmış gibi görünüyordu.

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatarak dikkatini yeniden ekrana verdi.

Film bittikten sonra Chanyeol sonunda bileğini bıraktı ve sessizce odasına döndü. Kyungsoo’nun kafası çok karışmıştı. Amacı neydi ki? Odasına gitmeleri için Jongin’i uyandırdı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Kyungsoo elini çekmek için neden daha çok çabalamadığını merak ediyordu. Tabi, Chanyeol bırakacakmış gibi durmuyordu ancak Kyungsoo film boyunca elinin tutulmasından hoşlanmış mıydı? Hayır, diye karar verdi Kyungsoo. Hoşlanmamıştı. Kolu rahatsız edici bir pozisyonda kalmıştı ve mücadeleden vazgeçse bile Chanyeol’a kaybetmekten nefret etmişti. Ama daha çok nefret ettiği bir şey daha vardı ve o da Chanyeol ona ne yaparsa yapsın kendisini etkilemesiydi.

Ancak gecenin geri kalanında Chanyeol onu hiç rahatsız etmedi. Kyungsoo, Jongin’in odasında kalırken o da kendi odasından çıkmamıştı. İkisi yarın kafeteryada dağıtmayı planladıkları kampanya el ilanlarını hazırlıyorlardı.

“Kesin sen kazanacaksın hyung.” Jongin dosyayı kaydederken söyledi.

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?” Kyungsoo kararsız bir sesle sordu. Harika fikirleri ve azmi vardı ancak doğal çekiciliğini kendi avantajına kullanan Chanyeol kadar popüler değildi.

“Evet, tabii ki! Chanyeol hyung açıkçası çok ilgileniyormuş gibi görünmüyor.” Jongin omuz silkerek söyledi. Kyungsoo’nun dikkatini hemen çekmişti bu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” genç olandan daha fazla bilgi alabilmek için sordu.

Jongin daha rahat olabilmek için kendini yatağa bıraktı. “Yani sadece seni sinirlendirmek için katıldığını söyledi. Ayrıca onu hiç kampanya için çalışırken görmedim. Sanırım sadece seninle oynuyor hyung. Öğrenci konsey başkanlığı için yaptığını gördüğüm tek şey Junmyeon sunbaeye yarışı bıraktırmasıydı.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol yüzünden mi bırakmıştı? Neden bunu yapmıştı? Bunu yapacak türde rekabetçi birine benzemiyordu. Kyungsoo düşüncelere dalarken Jongin çoktan uyuyakalmıştı. Kyungsoo, Jongin’in ona verdiği kıyafetleri alarak duşa girmeye karar verdi. Chanyeol’a rastlamadığından emin olmak için koridoru kontrol etti. Koşarak banyoya girdi ve kapıyı arkasından kapatıp rahatlayarak iç çekti. Soyunarak hızla duşa girdi, olabildiğince çabucak Jongin’in odasına dönmek istiyordu. Perdeyi geri çekti ve çıkacakken dondu.

Havlu. Lanet olası havluyu unutmuştu. En önemli şeyi unuttuğu için aptallığından dolayı kafasını duvara vurmak istiyordu. Kıyafetlerini giyip odaya gidebilir ve yenileriyle değiştirebilirdi. Ama Jongin’i uyandırmak ve izni olmadan çekmecelerine bakmak istemiyordu. Hızlıca halledebilir miydi? Uzak bir yer değildi, banyo Jongin’in odasının tam karşısındaydı.

Derin bir nefes alarak kıyafetleriyle üyesini örttü ve kapının önüne geldi. Chanyeol muhtemelen uyumuştu. Girdiğinden beri odasından çıkmamıştı. Evet, dışarıda değildir kesin.

Kyungsoo bir küfür savurduktan sonra koşarken kapı aniden açıldı ve bir şeye çarpıp düşmek üzereyken eller ona uzandı—

“Aman t—“ Kyungsoo çığlık atacakken bir el ağzına kapandı. Kıyafetler yere düştü ve hem soğuktan hem de en çekilmez kişiye bakmaktan dolayı titremeye başladı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Chanyeol odasında kalmaya ve Jongin’in odasına gidip o ikisinin neler yaptığını görmemeye kararlıydı. Genç olanın Kyungsoo’ya karşı biraz duyguları olduğunu biliyordu. Bu çok belliydi. Eğer Jongin’in bir kuyruğu olsaydı, Kyungsoo’nun adı her geçtiğinde heyecanla sallanmaya başlardı.

İğrençti.

Ama bunun için bir şey yapamıyordu çünkü Kyungsoo’nun küçük kardeşini kendisinden daha çok sevdiği apaçıktı.

Şu anda partiye gitmek istiyordu. Neden eve gelip canını sıkmaya karar vermişti? Aniden Kyungsoo’nun bileğini aptalca tutması aklına geldi. Aslında ikisi de ellerini uzattığında elini ‘yanlışlıkla’ onun eline dokunduracaktı ama içgüdüsel bir hareketle bileğini kavramıştı. Lanet bileğini! Elini düzgünce tutamamıştı bile.

İç çekerek utangaçlığını atmak için uyumaya karar verdi. Ama işemesi gerekiyordu ve tam kalkacakken duşun sesini duydu. İç çekerek koridora çıktı ve kardeşinin odasına başını uzattı. Jongin seslice uyuyordu yani duşa giren Kyungsoo’ydu.

Tam arkasını dönecekken banyonun kapısı açıldı ve bir beden ona çarptı. Aman tanrım, aman tanrım!! “Aman t—“ Kyungsoo’nun ıslak ve çıplak olduğunu fark ettiği an Chanyeol’un beyni fazla çalışmaya başlamıştı. Su kıyafetlerini ıslatıyordu ve lanet olası her şeyi hissediyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun çığlık atacağını bildiğinden aklına gelen ilk şeyi yaptı: elini ağzına bastırdı.

Kyungsoo kollarında mücadele ediyordu ve Chanyeol ayağının altındaki ıslaklığı küçümseyerek ikisinin de yere düşmesine neden oldu. Kyungsoo panikleyerek Jongin’in odasına baktı ama genç olan kımıldamamıştı bile.

“Uykusu ağırdır, hiçbir şey onu uyandıramaz.”

Bu Kyungsoo’ya çıplak olduğu şu anki ana döndürmüştü. Ve üzerindeki Chanyeol’a. Yüce Tanrı, bunu hak edecek ne yapmıştı? Hızla debelenmeye başlayınca ağzındaki el kolunu tutmuştu. Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun diye sormak üzereyken baldırında bir şey hissetti. Chanyeol’un yüzü ve Kyungsoo’nun kulakları kızarmaya başladı.

“Park, lanet olsun, sertleştin mi?” diye tısladı. Chanyeol bayılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Elleri Kyungsoo’nun bacaklarını okşarken diğerinin nefesi kesilmişti; lanet olsun, neler oluyordu burada? Chanyeol’un kalçalarının kendisine sürtündüğünü hissedince küfretti ve uzun olan hızla ayağa kalktı. Belindeki el olmasa yeniden sırtüstü düşecekti.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’yu duvara yasladı. Chanyeol aniden çok daha uzun görününce Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu. Koridordaki loş ışık Chanyeol’un saçlarını parlatıyordu ve gözlerindeki parıltı kimya sınıfını patlattığındaki gibi aptalca bir şeye kalkıştığında oluşan parıltıdan çok daha farklıydı.

Chanyeol ona doğru eğilince Kyungsoo bayılabileceğini düşünüyordu. Çünkü birincisi, çıplaktı. İkincisi, Chanyeol’da yanlış giden bir şeyler vardı. Üçüncüsü, Jongin’in uykusunun ağır olması umurunda değildi, o hala yan odadaydı!

Ama Chanyeol ona bakmaya devam ediyordu ve Kyungsoo bir şey diyemeye korkuyordu.

“Cidden, senin bugünlerde neyin var?” Kyungsoo sonunda sessizliği bozdu. Chanyeol aniden transından çıktı ve sonunda geri çekildi. Kyungsoo elleriyle garipçe üyesini örttü ancak bu Chanyeol’un orasına bakmasına neden oldu ve öksürerek başını çevirdi.

“Yemin ederim, eğer bunu birisine söylersen…” Kyungsoo konuşmaya başladı ama Chanyeol, Jongin’in kıyafetlerini yerden alarak eline tutuşturdu ve odasına geri döndü.

Kyungsoo koridorda tek başına, hala ıslak ve çıplaktı, elinde Jongin’in kıyafetleri ve göğsünde normalden hızlı atan kalbiyle kalakalmıştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Chanyeol’un ne zaman kendilerine geldiğini görse Kyungsoo’nun neden garip sesler çıkardığını sormadı Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo her zaman Chanyeol’dan hoşlanmazdı ama diğerini görmezden gelmeyi ve onun dediklerine dikkatini vermemeyi hep başarırdı. Onun böyle Chanyeol’dan kaçmak için çok çabalaması şüphe uyandırıcıydı. Ancak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’yu tanıyordu; sorsa bile diğerinin kendisine söylemeyeceğini ve günü karnına yediği dirsek acısıyla geçireceğini biliyordu.

Oylamadan önceki son haftaydı. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun aklının bir karış havada olmasından ve tembelleşerek çok çabaladığı her şeyi kaybetmesinden korkuyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun Chanyeol’la arasında olanları kendisine söylemeyeceğini biliyordu ama uzun olan ona söyleyebilirdi.

O yüzden Oh Sehun’u aramaya başladı çünkü Sehun neredeyse Chanyeol da muhtemelen orada olurdu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Onu hiç görmedim.”

“Ne?”

Sehun omuz silkti ve bubble teasini höpürdeterek içti. “Evet, benden kaçıyor. NE BİÇİM BİR ARKADAŞ!” seslice söylenerek etrafına bakındı. Baekhyun da bakınmaya başladı.

“Uh… O burada değil.”

Sehun iç çekti.

“Evet, biliyorum ama eğer buradaysa, UMARIM DUYMUŞTUR.” Yeniden bağırdı. Dudak bükerek içeceğine geri döndü.

 “Chanyeol son zamanlarda garip mi davranıyor?” Baekhyun sordu. Sehun artık ilgilenmiş görünüyordu ve bubble teasini kenara koydu.

“Evet! Son zamanlarda ruh hali çok değişik, sürekli insanlara kızıyor ve bir yerlere saklanıyor! Hatta bana hiçbir şey anlatmadı.” Dedi Sehun.

Baekhyun’un dikkatini çekmişti. Şimdi durumun tek taraflı olmadığını anlamıştı.

“Kyungsoo da garip davranıyor. Aralarında bir şey mi oldu merak ediyorum.”

“Bilmem. Bunların hepsi geçen gün Chanyeol’un beni EKMESİYLE başladı.” Sehun homurdandı. Baekhyun şunu yapmayı kesmesini diliyordu.

“Hm... Kyungsoo’nun davranışları da Jongin’de kaldıktan sonra değişti.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Kahretsin… Yapacağını hiç düşünmezdim…” Baekhyun ona yoğun bakışlarla bakarken yutkundu. “Yani—hiçbir şey! Gitmeliyim—“ içeceğini alıp kaçamadan önce Baekhyun çoktan kapmıştı.

Sehun zayıflığına küfretti.

“Ne diyecektin çabuk söyle!” Baekhyun içeceği havaya kaldırarak tehdit etti. Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Beş yaşında çocuk olduğumu düşünebilirsin.”

“Çabuk!”

“Tamam! Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’ya platonik âşık, tamam mı? İlk günden beri onunla yatmak istiyor. Şimdi içeceğimi geri ver!” sarışın olan kafasına bir şeyin çarptığını hissetti. “Ow, neydi—“

Kolunu kaldırırken Chanyeol’un yüzü kıpkırmızıydı.

“Ben—ben hiç demedim—“ Chanyeol kekeliyordu. “Bubble tea karşılığında ona en büyük sırrımı mı söyledin?!”

Baekhyun gözleri kocaman olmuş bir halde orada dikiliyordu. Sessizce bubble teayi Sehun’a verdi ve ikiliye bakmadan oradan uzaklaştı.

“Harika, çok sağol ya. Şerefsiz.” Chanyeol homurdanarak içeceği Sehun’un elinden aldı ve yere fırlattı.

“HAYIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Baekhyun ağzını kapalı tutması gerektiğini biliyordu. Kyungsoo’nun onu boğmaya çalışması en son ortaokuldaydı ama ciğerlerine gitmeyen havayı hala iyi hatırlıyordu. Yeniden deneyimlemek istediği bir şey değildi.

Ama bu bilgiyi saklayamazdı! Sessiz kalmak zaten yeterince zordu ve değerli bilgileri saklamak suç değil miydi? Ayrıca, Baekhyun’un mantığı bunu Kyungsoo’ya kesinlikle söylemesini fısıldıyordu. Koridorda görünce neredeyse Kyungsoo’nun üzerine çıkacaktı. Kısa olanı omuzlarından kavradı ve sarstı.

“Baekhyun, ne bu lan?!” Kyungsoo inleyerek en yakın arkadaşını ittirdi. “Beni normal bir insan gibi selamlayamaz mısın?”

“Chanyeol— o…”

Kyungsoo ağzına eliyle vurdu. “Onun adını söyleme.”

Kyungsoo’nun elini çekmeye çalışırken Baekhyun’un sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. Başka şansı kalmamıştı.

Kyungsoo bağırarak elini çekti. “Az önce beni mi ısırdın?”

“Dedim ki o sana platonik âşıkmış!” Kyungsoo ona saldırmadan önce Baekhyun tuttuğu nefesi verdi.

Kyungsoo önce donup kaldı, sonra arkasını dönerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Baekhyun hızlanarak ona yetişti. “Beni duymadın mı?! Park sana deli gibi âşıkmış—“

“Değil.”

“Bana inanmıyor musun? Oh Sehun söyledi ve o ikisinin yakınlığını biliyorsun. Sehun söylediğinde inkâr bile etmedi Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo’nun başını iki yana salladığını görünce durakladı Baekhyun.

“Görmüyor musun, hepsi onların planı. Sehun her zaman Park’ın dediğini yapmaya hazır ve bu da beni yarıştan atmak için. Uzun zamandır rakibiz ve birbirimize karşı yarışırken sence de bu biraz kuşku dolu, değil mi?” _‘Neden onca kişinin arasından aniden bana ilgi duysun?’_ Kyungsoo’nun demek istediği buydu. “Beni aşağılamayı planlıyor. Uzun zamandır korumaya çalıştığım imajı yıkmak istiyor.”

“Jongin’lerde kaldığında tam olarak ne oldu?” Baekhyun sordu. Kyungsoo’nun kulakları kızarırken kollarını kavuşturdu.

“Seni ilgilendirmez.” Dedi ve konuşmayı sonlandırdı. Kyungsoo iç çekerek kolunu Baekhyun’un omzuna doladı. “Ama bana söylediğin için sağol. Başkan yardımcım olarak çok başarılı olacaksın.”

Baekhyun’un yüzü aydınlandı. “Bekle, başkan yardımcın olmam konusunda ciddi miydin? Ben her şeyi batıracağıma %90 emin olsam da?”

“Beni buna pişman etme, Byun.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Chanyeol bu hafta tüm yıl boyunca yaptığından daha fazla mastürbasyon yaptığına emindi. Kyungsoo’nun ıslak ve çıplak halini aklından atamıyordu ama atmak istemediğinden emindi. Gerçeğine asla sahip olmayacağını bilirken mastürbasyon yapmak için mükemmel bir malzemeydi.

O gece itiraf etseydi Kyungsoo’nun onu reddedeceğinden emindi. Kyungsoo’nun kendisine potansiyel sevgili gözüyle asla bakmadığından emindi. Ancak bir şeyler demeye çok yaklaşmıştı. Dudakları titrerken ve parmaklarının ucunda vücut sıcaklığını hissederken, çok yaklaşmıştı. Ama hayır, durum kısa olan için çok garipti. İkisi de tamamen giyinik olana ve dolapta saklanmak istemeyene kadar bekleyebilirdi.

Kampanyaları yakında bitecekti ama umurunda bile değildi gerçekten. Kyungsoo onu fark etsin diye katılmıştı sadece ancak hepsi yanlış dikkat çekmişti. Çok uzun süredir rakip olduklarından ona nasıl yaklaşacağını bilmiyordu. Hep iyi olan, mükemmel davrandığını sanan Kyungsoo her zaman okulda en üst sıradaydı ve Park Chanyeol hobi olarak arabaları yakıyordu.

Kyungsoo hak ettiği gibi kazansın diye çekilecekti. Sırf popülaritesinden dolayı onun gibi birisinin kazanması haksızlık olurdu ve öğrenci konseyi başkanının ne görev yaptığından haberi bile yoktu. Kyungsoo her zaman öğretmenlerin işlerini yapar, herkesin sınıflarına gittiğinden emin olur ve bu pozisyon için mükemmel bir aday gibi davranırdı.

Ve Chanyeol onu düşünerek mastürbasyon yaptığı için ahlaksız bir sapıktı.

İnleyerek kendisini yatağa bıraktı. İnek öğrenciden hoşlanmak istememişti. O sadece onunla biraz eğlenmek istemişti çünkü onu sinirlendirmek her zaman çok komikti. Ancak Kyungsoo beklediğinden fazla dayanmıştı ve o da onu bırakmak istememişti.

“Hey Chanyeol hyung.” Jongin başını uzatarak söyledi. Chanyeol inleyerek ona yastık fırlattı. Yastıktan korunmak için Jongin hafifçe kapıyı kapattı ve yeniden başını uzattı ama bu sefer bakışlarını kaçırıyordu.

“Soo hyung yeniden yatıya gelse sorun olur mu merak ediyorum.” Dedi. Chanyeol yere atlayıp yatağın altına yuvarlanmak istiyordu.

“Daha önce bana hiç sormadın, neden şimdi soruyorsun?” homurdandı ama içinden _‘HAYIR! ÇAĞIRMA! BENİ MAHVEDECEK!!’_ diye çığlık atıyordu.

“Çünkü son zamanlarda birbirinizin yanında normalden daha garip davranıyorsunuz.” Jongin sessizce mırıldandı. Yeniden bir yastık alıp ona attı ve bu sefer yüzüne çarptı.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun olanlardan sonra nasıl gelmeye niyetli olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

Göğsünde bir umut tomurcuğu oluştu. Belki de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kendisini çıplak görmesini umursamıyordu. Belki hoşuna gitmişti?

Ya da Kyungsoo hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıp yeniden Chanyeol’un varlığını görmezden gelecekti.

Ya da Chanyeol onu utandırıcı için çok kızgındı ve ondan intikamını almak için geliyordu.

“Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin’in alt kattan bağırdığını duydu.

Kyungsoo plan C’yi uygulamaya karar verirse diye Chanyeol çabucak örtülerin altına saklandı ama onları duyamıyordu. Jongin’in odasında olmalıydılar. Chanyeol dudak büktü çünkü dayak yiyeceğini düşünmesine rağmen bu görmezden gelinmekten daha iyiydi.

İç çekti ve zaman kaybetmeden önce Kyungsoo’nun karşısına çıkmak için cesaretini toplamaya karar verdi.

Ya da Jongin uyuyana kadar bekleyebilir ve sonra zorla Kyungsoo’yu odasına getirirdi. Hayır, Chanyeol, hayır, kendisine kızıyordu.

En sonunda Chanyeol uyuyakalmıştı. Birkaç saat sonra huysuz bir halde uyandı; saçları dağılmıştı ve gözleri zar zor açılıyordu. Saate baktığında çoktan gece yarısı olduğunu gördü. Kyungsoo ve Jongin uyudular mı diye merak ediyordu. Dağınık saçlarının üzerine şapka taktı ve odasından çıkarak ikisinin yanına gitti.

Açarken kapının gıcırdamasıyla yüzünü buruşturdu ve Kyungsoo ve Jongin’i gördü. İkisinin aynı yatakta yattığını görünce kaşları çatıldı.

Arkadaşlar bunu yapıyor muydu?

Chanyeol asla Sehun’la aynı yatağı paylaşmazdı. Diğerinin salyası akıyordu ve uykusunda tekmeliyordu; sabah uyandığında Sehun’un nefesini boynunda hissederse ağlayabilirdi.

Kendi kendine mırıldanarak cesurca içeri girdi. Kyungsoo çok huzurlu görünüyor, diye düşündü Chanyeol. Önemsiz duygularından dolayı onu uyandırmak çok zalimce olurdu. İç çekti ve tam dönmek üzereyken Jongin’in bacağını büyük olanın beline doladığını gördü. Chanyeol’un kaşları çatıldı ve derin bir nefes aldı.

_‘Hayır, sadece dışarı çık, Chanyeol. Bu hiçbir şey değil, Jongin üşümüştür o yüzden—‘_

Jongin’in yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun saçlarına gömdüğünü gördü.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, uyan.” Chanyeol fısıldadı. Kyungsoo’nun omzunu kavradı, elini bedeninde aşağı yukarı gezdirip onu sarsıyordu.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un onu uyandırmaya çalışırken sarstığını hissedince dişlerini sıktı. Ya da belini kırmaya çalışıyordu. Dün gece çok az uyuyabilmişti ve şu anda Chanyeol’la konuşacak enerjisi yoktu. Ayrıca Chanyeol hiç fısıldayamıyordu. Sesi Jongin’in odasının sessizliğinde borazan gibi çıkıyordu.

Bedenini sabit tutarak Chanyeol’un vazgeçmesini umuyordu.

En sonunda uzun olan sesli bir iç çekişle vazgeçti. Kyungsoo gülümsememek için direniyordu. Her zaman fazla dramatik davranıyordu. Kyungsoo onun odadan çıktığını duydu ve uykusuna geri dönmeye çalıştı. Ama dönemiyordu.

İşemesi lazımdı. Birkaç dakikalığına bile uyusa, ne zaman uyansa çişinin gelmesinden nefret ediyordu.

Chanyeol’un kapısının kapanmasını bekledi ama daha fazla tutamayacağını fark etti. Hızlıca gözlüklerini takarak banyoya gitti ve kapıyı sessizce kapattı.

Chanyeol koridorda ayak seslerini duyunca sırıttı. Jongin asla gecenin bir yarısı uyanmazdı, çok ağır uykusu vardı. Yani bu demek oluyor ki—

Banyo kapısının önünde durdu ve kollarını iki yana açtı. Kapı açıldı ve tam Chanyeol’un beklediği gibi Kyungsoo kucağına düştü.

“Mmmf! Neler oluyor, Park?!” Kyungsoo tısladı. “Ödümü kopardın.”

“Uyanıktın, değil mi?” Chanyeol gözlerine bakarak söyledi. Kyungsoo’nun kulakları hemen kızarmıştı. Yeniden tanıdık bir durumda olunca istemeden geçen seferkini hatırlamıştı. Chanyeol da hissetmiş olacak ki öksürerek bir adım geriledi.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Kyungsoo kollarını etrafına dolayarak sonunda sordu. O anda Chanyeol ne giydiğini fark etti. Geçen sefer onu pek rahatsız etmemişti (belki de Kyungsoo ÇIPLAK olduğu için bayılmamaya çalıştığı ve hızlıca uzaklaşmak istediği içindi) ama onu başka bir erkeğin kıyafetleri içinde görmek gerçekten canını sıkmıştı. Kendi kardeşinin kıyafetleri olsa bile.

“Um… Odamda konuşmak ister misin?” Chanyeol tereddütle sordu. Kyungsoo’nun boş bakışları gerilmesine neden oluyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun başını salladığını görene kadar sorduğuna pişman olmuştu.

Chanyeol genişçe gülümsedi –Kyungsoo’yu hafifçe huzursuz edecek kadar geniş bir gülümsemeydi—ve onu odasına yönlendirdi.

“Eee… Kyungsoo yatağın kenarında garip hissederek dikiliyordu. Chanyeol ona uzun bir süre baktı ve güldü.

“Saçlarını boyamışsın.” Chanyeol fark edince genişçe sırıttı. “Kahverengi sıkıcı bir renk, pembe ya da daha çok dikkat çekecek bir renge boyamalıydın.”

Kyungsoo onun ukala suratını görünce yüzünü buruşturdu ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

“Senin için yapmadım, neden fikrini öğrenmek isteyeyim ki.” Homurdandı. Chanyeol onun savunmasızlığına güldü. Kyungsoo kollarını çözdü ve ne yapacağını bilemeyerek dikiliyordu.

“Neden çok garip görünüyorsun? Haydi ama, yemin ederim çarşaflar temiz.” Kyungsoo hoşnutsuzca burnunu kırıştırdı ama vazgeçerek Chanyeol’un yanına yatağa oturdu.

“Ben az önce oradayken neden uyanmadın?” Chanyeol birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra sordu. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirerek ona döndü.

“Beni uyandırmaya mı çalışıyordun?” diye karşılık verdi.

Chanyeol dudak büktü.

_‘Sen ve Jongin aynı yataktaydınız.’_

_‘Sen Jongin’in kıyafetlerini giyiyorsun.’_

_‘İkiniz sevgili gibi görünüyorsunuz!!!!’_

_‘Sadece bir gecede 10 kez seninle fanfinifinfon yapmayı düşündüğümü sana söylemek istiyorum!’_

“Bilmem.” Chanyeol yastığa daha çok yaslanarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo esnedi ve Chanyeol yanındaki yastığa vurdu.

“Yerinden ayrıldığın için Jongin çoktan yerine yayılmıştır ve muhtemelen tüm yatağı kaplıyordur.” Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırınca açıkladı.

“Seninle aynı yatağı paylaşmam için ortaya attığın neden bu mu?” Kyungsoo kıs kıs güldü. Chanyeol yüzünün kızarmaması için dua ediyordu.

“Amacın ne, Park? Benden nefret ettiğini sanıyordum.” Kyungsoo neredeyse fısıltı gibi bir sesle sordu.

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. Tabii ki onunla alay ediyordu ama Kyungsoo’dan nefret ettiğini söylememişti hiç. Onu yatırıp ne kadar çok sevdiğini göstermek isterken bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi?

“Senden asla nefret edemem.” Samimi bir şekilde söyledi.

“Beni kandırabilirdin.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı ama kendisini yastığa bırakarak gözlerini kapattı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun yanına uzandığını hissedince ciğerlerine gitmeyen havayla nefesinin kesildiğini fark etmemesini umuyordu.

“Kyungsoo,” sesi çatladı. Kyungsoo gözlerini açmadı ama cevap olarak hımladı.

Chanyeol çok geç olduğundan mı yoksa uzun zamandır istediği birine sonunda bu kadar yakın olduğundan mı coştuğunu bilmiyordu ama devam etmeye karar verdi.

“Senden hoşlanıyorum. Aslında çok uzun zamandır seni istiyorum. Bu yarışmaya katılmak gibi pek çok saçma sapan şey yaptım; sadece senin dikkatini çekmek içindi ancak sen benden daha çok nefret ediyormuş gibi görünüyordun ve ben sen buradayken –benimleyken ve beni öldürmek istemezken—sana söylemek istedim, yani evet…”

Kyungsoo itirafla beraber gözlerini açtı ve ona bakmaya başladı.

Chanyeol seslice yutkundu ve gerginlikten parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı.

“Başkan olma şansımı mahvetmek için bunu yapmıyorsun, değil mi?”

Chanyeol'un ağzı şaşkınlıktan açık kalmıştı.

"Kampanyanı mahvetmek için kalbimi ortaya koyacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?" kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu.

"Senden bunları duymak çok tuhaf geliyor." Kyungsoo yanakları kızararak söyledi. "Sadece sana tamamen inanamıyorum."

Chanyeol iç çekerek kendini yatağa, kısa olanın yanına bıraktı.

"Asla sahte bir itiraf yapacak kadar alçalmam. Ne zaman o kadar aptalca bir şey yaptım? Cevap verme."

Kyungsoo kahkahasını bastırdı ve kendini yatağa daha çok gömdü. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde göğsü çok... Hafif hissettiriyordu. Kabul etmesi gerekirse itiraf almak çok hoş hissettiriyordu. Chanyeol'u o şekilde hiç düşünmese bile, düşünebileceğini hissediyordu. Chanyeol kendisine sokulunca sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu.

Bir şey söylemek için başını çevirdiğinde uzun olanın zaten kendisine baktığını gördü. Bu sefer Chanyeol eğilip kendisini öptüğünde geri çekilmedi.

*

"Ve Do Kyungsoo kazanıyor. Yeni öğrenci konseyi başkanınız." konferans salonu alkışlarla dolarken Kyungsoo birçok kez eğildi ve müdürün elini sıktı.

"Sıkı çalışacağım, bana oy verdiğiniz için teşekkür ederim." Kyungsoo geniş bir gülümsemeyle söyledikten sonra sahneden indi.

Koşarak üzerine atlayan Baekhyun'a sarıldı.

"Kazanacağını biliyordum!" Baekhyun elinde 'Do Kyungsoo yönetiyor." pankartını sallayarak söyledi.

“Evet, doğru. Okulun yarısı ona hayran olduğu için Chanyeol’un kazanacağını düşündüğünden eminim.” Kyungsoo homurdandı ama başardığı için yüzünde hala geniş bir gülümseme vardı.

“Chanyeol mu? Ona asla adıyla hitap etmem çünkü ona yakın olmaya çalışıyormuşum gibi görünürüm diyen hallerine ne oldu?”

Baekhyun aslında dalga geçiyordu ancak Kyungsoo’nun kulakları kızarınca gözlerini şüpheyle kıstı.

“Do Kyungsoo… Neler oluyor? Bana anlatsan iyi edersin! _Çığlık_ atarım.”

“Tanrım, hiçbir şey olmadı. Neden her zaman bir şey olmuş gibi—“

“O boynundaki ne?” Baekhyun sözünü keserek yakasını çekiştirdi. “Aman tanrım, bu bir aşk ısırığı! Lanet olsun, ben bunu nasıl kaçırdım?”

Kyungsoo yakasını düzeltirken titriyordu. “Siktir, ona iz bırakma demiştim.”

“Kime?!” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’ya iyice yaklaştı. “Kim o?! Al işte, çığlık atacağım. 1, 2…”

“Sevgilime yakınlığının hoşuma gittiğini sanmıyorum.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri o sesle beraber kocaman açıldı.

“OLAMAZ!!”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

**_Bonus (SMUT)_ **

 

Chanyeol tereddüt etmeden hevesle öpüyor ve biraz sertçe ısırıyordu ancak Chanyeol sessiz bir özürle nazik öpücükler kondururken Kyungsoo acısını görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Elleri aniden her yerde dolanmaya başlamıştı; Kyungsoo’nun bacaklarına dokunuyor, kalçasına doğru çıkıyor ve tişörtünü kaldırıyordu. Kyungsoo gözlüklerini çıkarabilmek için Chanyeol’u birkaç saniyeliğine üzerinden atmaya çalıştı ancak Chanyeol ona hiç şans bırakmıyordu. Yakınlaştığında burunları birbirine çarptı. Dudakları her ayrıldığında nefesleri yüzlerine çarpıyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun tereddütlü elleri ensesine dolanınca Chanyeol inledi ve onu daha sert öpmeye başladı.

Kendisi tecrübeli bir şekilde kalçasına sürtünürken Kyungsoo’nun hiç tecrübesi olmadığından emindi. Kyungsoo ağzına doğru inleyince bu sese sonsuza kadar bağımlı kalacağını düşündü Chanyeol. Bir anlığına geri çekildi ve kısa olanın dudaklarına birkaç öpücük kondurdu.

“Kyungsoo, söyle bana; bunu benimle yapmak istiyor musun?” Kyungsoo gözlerini sersemlemiş halde açtı ve Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine baktı.

 _‘Bana güveniyor musun?’_ sözlerin altında yatan cümleydi.

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirerek eğildi ve hafifçe burnunu dişledi; Kyungsoo’nun ona yaptıklarıyla bayılacağına emindi Chanyeol. Onu yeniden öpmek için eğildi; bu sefer yanaklarını kavrayarak yavaşça öpüyor ve ağzının içini yalıyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun tişörtünü kaldırdı ve yüzünün kızarıklığına sırıttı; kızarıklığı boynundan göğsüne doğru yayılıyordu. Boynunu ve köprücük kemiklerini öperek dudaklarına geri döndü.

Kyungsoo bedeninin ısısıyla patlayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Bu duruma nasıl geldiklerini hayal edemiyordu ama tuhaf bir şekilde heyecandan başka bir şey hissedemiyordu. Bu kadar çok kızıştığı için belki biraz utanç da vardı. Ancak bunu inkâr edecek gücü kendinde bulamıyordu. Yıllardır rakip olarak gördüğü kişi olsa bile.

Tişörtleri çıkar çıkmaz Chanyeol’u kendine çekti ve pantolonlarıyla uğraşırken bir süre öpüştüler.

Kyungsoo gözlüklerini çıkarmaya çalışıyordu ancak Chanyeol onlara dokunamadan sürekli dikkatini dağıtıyordu.

“Çıkarma onları.” Kulağını dişleyerek inledi.

Aniden son parça kıyafeti de ortadan kalktı ve Kyungsoo neler olduğunun farkına vardı. Chanyeol yüzündeki stresi görmüş olmalıydı çünkü pantolonunu çıkarırken yarı yolda duraklamıştı.

“Kyungsoo… Senin için sorun olacak mı? Gerçekten istediğim son şey seni zorlamak.” Chanyeol söyledi. “Çok uzun zamandır bekliyorum. Biraz daha bekleyebilirim.”

Diğeri beklemeye karar verirse Chanyeol çıplak Kyungsoo’nun halini aklına kazımaya karar verdi. Onu son anda ekmek çok hoşuna gidebilirdi.

Kyungsoo derin bir nefes alarak Chanyeol'un gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Kapa çeneni ve öp beni, Park.” Kyungsoo elini ensesine dolayarak onu kendine çekti.

Chanyeol çekmeceden lube ve kondomu almak için birkaç saniyeliğine ondan ayrıldı. Neredeyse boş olduğunu görünce Kyungsoo’nun gözleri şüpheyle kısıldı. Chanyeol’un kulakları hemen kızardı.

“Düşündüğün gibi değil.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Ben… Sadece elimdi.”

“Tamam… Boş zamanlarında ne yaptığın beni hiç ilgilendirmez.” Kyungsoo boş boş söyledi. Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak Kyungsoo’nun yanağını sıktı.  Kısa olan inleyerek koluna vurdu.

“Senden hoşlandığımın farkındayken başkalarıyla yatmadığımı bilmeni istiyorum.” Chanyeol söyledi. Kyungsoo’nun yüzü yeniden kızarıyordu ancak hoşuna gittiğini göstermemek için Chanyeol’u yeni bir öpücüğe çekti. Chanyeol parmaklarını şişeye daldırdı ve onu nazikçe hazırlamaya başladı. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un ağzına yumuşak inlemeler bırakıyordu ve bu ona Kyungsoo’nun bakir olabileceğini hatırlattı.

“Bu-bu ilk seferin mi?” Chanyeol tereddütle başka bir parmak eklerken sordu. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’ya üstte olmak isteyip istemediğini sorması gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyordu çünkü gergin olabilir—

“Bakir olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun? Normalde bu bilgiyi kimseye sunmam ama geldiğimiz duruma bakarsak, hayır, değilim. Çadırımı kaybetmeden önce acele et.” Kalçalarını sallayarak söyledi. Chanyeol ona ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Değil misin? Kime kaybettin?” Chanyeol’un parmaklarını çıkarmasıyla Kyungsoo sinirle inledi

“Bu önemli değil, Park. Ne yani, sen bozana kadar yıllarca bakir olarak kalmamı mı bekliyordun? Umduğun şey bu mu?” Kyungsoo kollarını kavuşturarak sordu.

“H-Hayır! Sadece sürekli meşgul olduğun için zamanın olmadığını düşündüm—biliyorsun…” Chanyeol biraz utanmıştı. Sonra nefesini tuttu. “Junmyeon muydu?”

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ve kafasına vurdu. “Hayır, salak! İşine devam edecek misin?”

Chanyeol ani habere kafa yoramadan Kyungsoo parmakları üzerinde hareket etmeye başladı. Yeterince genişledikten sonra kısa olan Chanyeol’u sırtüstü uzanması için ittirdi ve kalçalarını sallayıp dudaklarını öperek ve ısırarak kucağına çıktı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun ısırma fantezisi olduğunu asla tahmin edemezdi ama hoşuna gitmediğini söyleyemezdi. Kyungsoo’nun dolgun dudakları boynunda ilerlemeye başlayınca zar zor düşünebiliyordu.

Kondomu Chanyeol’un penisine geçirmek için hafifçe geri çekildi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol penisini deliğine yönlendirmesinde ona yardım etti. Kyungsoo vakit kaybetmeden kalçalarını aşağı-yukarı hareket ettirmeye başlayınca nefesi tekledi.

“K-Kahretsin, Kyungsoo, bekle! Yavaşla!” Chanyeol kısa olanın altında kıpırdanarak inledi. Chanyeol bu kadar çabuk boşalmak istemiyordu.

“Yapamam, çok… Güzel hissettiriyorsun.” Kyungsoo inleyerek başını Chanyeol’un boynuna gömdü. Zirvenin peşinde koşarken Kyungsoo’nun hareketleri tekleyince Chanyeol onu daha hızlı hareket ettirmek için ellerini Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarına koydu.

Kyungsoo başını yeniden kaldırdığında gözlükleri kaymıştı; burnuna doğru eğilmiş ve Chanyeol’un her sert vuruşuyla zıplıyordu. Chanyeol inleyerek kalçalarını okşadı, tutuşu gittikçe sıkılaşıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun beline dokunmasıyla titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. Kısa olanın orada hassas noktası olduğunu anladı. Tenini dairelerle okşamaya devam etti ve Kyungsoo penisinin etrafında kasılınca bir inleme koyuverdi. Ertesi gün Kyungsoo’nun solgun teninde izler olacağından emindi. Mümkünmüş gibi bu düşünceyle daha da sertleşti.

“S-sanırım geleceğim.” Kyungsoo inledi. Eğilerek Chanyeol’un boynundaki dövmeyi ısırdı. Chanyeol dövme fantezisiyle alay edecekken Kyungsoo etrafında daha da sıkılaşınca doğru düşünemedi.

“Siktir! Chanyeol, _Chanyeol!”_

Kyungsoo’nun Park yerine adını söylediğini ilk kez duyuşuydu ve seslice inleyerek onu sırtüstü yatırdı; bacaklarının otomatikman beline dolanmasıyla onu sertçe becermeye başladı. Kısa olanın köprücük kemiklerini emiyor ve dudaklarının uzandığı her yeri ısırıyordu. Sonunda boşaldığında Kyungsoo’nun bacakları Chanyeol’un belinden yatağa düştü; başını yastığa koyarken derin bir inleme ve iç çekiş döküldü dudaklarından. Vuruşlarına devam ederken doymuş Kyungsoo’yu izliyordu Chanyeol. Onun ne kadar hassas olduğundan emindi. Yanaklarındaki kızarıklığa ve çarpık gözlüklere bakarak sırıttı. Güzelce becerilmiş gibi görünüyordu ve Chanyeol çok, çok yakındı. Kısa olan inledi ve kendisini izlediğini görünce koluna vurdu.

“Acele et, Park. Kalçam acıyor.” Diye mırıldandı. Chanyeol eğilerek solgun boynunu sertçe emdi.

“Adımı söyle.” Boğuk bir sesle fısıldadı.

“Ne?” Chanyeol boynundaki başka bir noktayı emerken Kyungsoo titredi.

“Adımı söyle, lanet olsun! Lütfen.”

“Tamam! Sakın iz bırakma.”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo inledi. “Chanyeol! _Chanyeol.”_ Chanyeol boşalabilmesi için Kyungsoo’nun bilerek yaptığını biliyordu ama işe yarıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun uzanarak burnunun ucuna öpücük kondurması son kıvılcım olmuştu.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun baldırını kaldırarak daha sert vuruyordu ve kondoma kendini bırakmadan önce eğilerek Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarına yavaş bir öpücük bıraktı. Kyungsoo’nun yavaşça sürtünmeleriyle orgazmını yaşıyordu. Tamamen boşaldığını hissedince içinden çıktı ve kondomu çıkardı. Kondomu arkasına fırlatarak Kyungsoo’nun terli bedenine yığıldı.

“Kalk üstümden.” Kyungsoo uykulu bir sesle mırıldandı.

“Hayır, seni buradan çok sevdim.” Chanyeol burnunu öperek cevapladı.

“Bu kadar iğrenç olduğunu hiç bilmezdim.”

“Ama benimle seks yaptın ve bu da seni ne yapar?”

“Beni buna pişman etme, Park.”

Chanyeol dudak büktü.

“Sonunda Park’tan vazgeçeceğini sanmıştım.” Diye sızlandı.

“Bir daha asla sızlanma, sinirlerimi geriyor.” Kyungsoo sonunda gözlüklerini çıkardı. “Ayrıca ben Baekhyun’a bile soyadıyla hitap ediyorum ve biz yıllardır arkadaşız.”

“Jongin’e soyadıyla hitap etmiyorsun ama.” Chanyeol kaş çattı. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi.

“Çünkü tam beş tane Kim tanıyorum!”

“Her neyse, Jongin’i benden çok sevdiğini kabul et.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun boynuna sokularak söyledi. Kyungsoo’nun vazgeçerek kendisine _‘Hayır, Chanyeol, tabii ki öyle değil, Jongin senin yanında hiçbir şey.’_ demesini bekliyordu.

“Evet, haklısın.”

Chanyeol gücenmiş bir bakışla geri çekildi. “Bebeğim!” Kyungsoo gülerek Chanyeol’u öpmek için kendine çekti.

“Sus ve öp beni.” Chanyeol merhamet etti çünkü sevgilinizin ağzında harika laflar çıkıyordu. Zevk sonrası anlarının tadını çıkararak yavaşça öpüşmeye başladılar.

“Bu arada geri çekileceğim.” Chanyeol ikisinin gözleri kapalıyken ve tam uyumak üzereyken söyledi. “Öğrenci konseyi şeysinden.”

“Neden bunu yapıyorsun?” Kyungsoo ilgisizce sordu. Chanyeol gözlerini açarak anlamsızca kekeledi. Kyungsoo’nun biraz olsun mutlu görüneceğini (ve etkileneceğini) sanmıştı.

“Çünkü sen çok çalıştın ve senin kazanman adil olur. Ben sadece senin dikkatini çekmek için katıldım.” Chanyeol ‘gözlerin çıkana kadar seni boğmak istiyorum’ evresinden çıktıkları için sonunda kabul etti.

“Evet, bunun için çok çalıştım o yüzden geri çekilmene ihtiyacım yok. Ben kendim kazanacağım ve kazanamazsam… Pekâlâ, en azından denedim. Eğer geri çekilirsen çok gücenirim çünkü bu yarışmada beni yeneceğini düşündüğünü gösterirsin.” Dedi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Pekâlâ, iğrenç hissediyorum ve duş alıp Jongin’in yatağına geri döneceğim. İyi geceler.”

“Bekle, ne?” Chanyeol kekeledi. Tam da Jongin’i unutmuşken. Kyungsoo pantolonunu alarak giydi.

“Onun odasından sürekli kaybolamam, şüphelenmeye başlayacak.” Tişörtünü ve gözlüklerini alırken açıkladı.

“Sonunda fanfinifinfon yaptıktan sonra başka bir adamın odasında uyumana izin veremem. Ne bu ya?!” Chanyeol onu durdurmak için yataktan fırladı.

“Fanfinifinfon mu? Ve bana embesil demiştin…”

“Burada önemli olan şey o değil! Kyungsoo, ben ciddiyim. Bunun tek seferlik olmasını istemiyorum. Seninle sevgili olmak istiyorum.” Chanyeol genç olanın elini tutarak söyledi.

“Çıplakken seni ciddiye alamıyorum.”

“Seninle sevişmek ve elini tutmak istiyorum; yüksek bir üniversiteye gitmen umurumda değil, nereye olursa arkandan geleceğim! Yakınlardaki bir okula gideceğim ve bir işe gireceğim, belki beraber ev tutarız.” Dedi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve parmak uçlarında yükselerek dudağının kenarını öptü.

“Birbirimizi delirteceğiz.” Chanyeol’un beline sarılarak fısıldadı. Uzun olan eğilerek yeniden dudaklarını birleştirdi ve uzun uzun onu öperek, ona sarıldı.

“Sen zaten beni delirtiyorsun ama iyi anlamda.” Chanyeol söyledi. “Ve ayrıca Jongin’in odasına falan gitmeyeceksin. Geceyi Baba Yeol’un sana sarılacağı ve çokça öpüşeceği tam burada geçireceksin.”

“Toplarının yerinde kalmasını istiyorsan bir daha asla Baba Yeol deme.”

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 


End file.
